A wiper device for vehicles is a safety device used to remove water and dirt due to rain, snow, etc. from a windshield using a wiper blade, when a driver's field of vision is obstructed. The wiper device is installed at not only the windshield but also on a rear window, an outside side-view mirror, a head lamp, etc.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0023583 discloses an example of a wiper device. According to the publication, a wiper device includes a motor, a frame, a linkage, a wiper arm, and a wiper blade.
In general, a wiper arm and a wiper blade are detachably coupled to each other. This is to facilitate replacement of the wiper blade, which is a consumable article. Also, the wiper blade coupled to the wiper arm is capable of rotating in a predetermined angle range. A structure for coupling a wiper arm and a wiper blade is generally referred to as a connector device. A connector device is rotatably coupled to a wiper blade. A wiper arm is fixed to the connector device so that the wiper blade may remove foreign materials from a windshield.
A “U” hook type wiper arm is generally used as a wiper arm coupled to a connector device. Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0049230 discloses an example of a coupling structure between a “U” hook type wiper arm and a wiper blade. However, it is a problem that a conventional connector device can only couple one type of wiper arm. In general, there are various kinds of wiper arms having different wiper arm thicknesses or radii of curvature of a “U” hook portion for different types of vehicle. Thus, various conventional connector devices need to be separately manufactured to fit to respective wiper arms. As a result, specifications management may be complicated, manufacturing costs may be increased, and workers on vehicle assembly lines may be confused by assembly specifications.